


Heartbeats

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is not amused, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Stand Alone, stiles puts himself in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your heart stopped,” Derek grits out through clenched teeth, glaring at him over Scott’s shoulder. Scott squeezes him even tighter at the words while everyone else hovers around nervously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Day -11: Prompt: You don’t care about me, and you never have!

It happens suddenly, one second Stiles is on his feet working some wicked mojo, making the elements his bitch, the next the elements have had enough of his shit and they are bitch-slapping him right back and he’s knock on his ass.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s out, but he does know it’s long enough that when he comes to the pack is in hysterics.

“What happened?” he croaks out, his throat like the Sahara, breathing difficult as Scott hold him in tight hug.

“Your heart stopped,” Derek grits out through clenched teeth, glaring at him over Scott’s shoulder. Scott squeezes him even tighter at the words while everyone else hovers around nervously.

“Whoa,” Stiles says at a loss for words.

“’Whoa’?” Derek echoes, clenching his teeth so hard even Stiles’ human ear can hear them grind and Stiles wants to tell him how bad that is for his teeth, but Derek looks seconds from ripping his head off. “That’s all you have to say to your heart stopping, Stiles?”

“Oops?” he questions and cringes as Derek’s eyes flash red, the betas let out a collective distressful whine.

“Everyone out now!” Derek barks causing the betas to jump.

“Derek.”

“ _Now_ Scott,” Derek growls out.

Stiles looks at his best friend, mouth open as he shrugs giving him a sympathetic look, his hand ruffling Stiles’ hair as he walks out of the Hale house following the rest of the pack.

Stiles stays silent watching Derek cautiously, his tense back to him. Derek is also quiet and Stiles knows that he’s listening for the betas to be far enough away. A lecture is sure to come his way.

Stiles tries to wait it out but patience isn’t his strong suit. “Listen, Derek-“

“No,” Derek hisses as he turns to him, marching to him, his hands gripping Stiles biceps as he pulls him up from where he had been sitting. “You listen, you _goddamn idiot_ , do you know what happened here? Do you get it when I say your heart fucking stopped? It’s stopped beating Stiles, completely; you fell to the ground mid spell. None of us quick enough to catch you, it happened so fast and then we heard _nothing_. Do you know what that’s like, do you know what I- what we felt in those moments? I know you don’t care about me, and you never have, but what about the others? Can you imagine what that was like for the pack and all you have to says is fucking ‘oops’, seriously Stiles?”

Stiles stares at Derek eyes wide in shock, Derek lets go of him taking a few steps away, breathing hard as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Stiles doesn’t know what to say, sorry doesn’t seem like enough after everything Derek just said and all he didn’t say, because while he’s sure Derek thinks he’s an idiot right now, Stiles is in fact very smart and he knows what else is behind   
Derek’s reprimand and anger. It’s something that has been building between them for a while and neither has had the guts to put forward. “What makes you think I don’t care about you?” he asks finally.

Derek narrows his eyes at him, scoffing. “Please.”

“Seriously Derek,” Stiles starts as he takes a step forward. “You know that’s not true.”

Derek sighs tiredly. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“No,” Stiles says stepping in Derek’s way when Derek tries to walk away. “It matters, I’m sorry I scared you, I’m sorry I made you worry, I don’t know what I did wrong so I can’t promise to never do it again, but I am sorry.”

“Stiles.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles repeats as he steps closer placing his hands hesitantly on Derek’s chest, looking into his eyes as he feels Derek’s heart beat under his palm. “Forgive me.”

Derek stares at him, his expression cloudy and intense. Letting out a sound between a growl and groan Derek grips the back of his neck pulling him in close, his mouth slated over Stiles. There is nothing soft to the kiss as they cling to each other, teeth bite at plump lips and tongues battle for dominance. It’s the dam finally breaking after so long.

Derek grips his hair, pulling his head back, his mouth leaving Stiles’ in favor for the column of Stiles throat.

“I thought,” Derek rasps against his skin.

Stiles moans as Derek bites and sucks at his flesh. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Derek begs as he pulls back, his eyes wild. “I can’t- not you, please, I can’t, not anyone else, but especially not you.”

“You won’t,” Stiles promises as he kisses Derek desperately again. “I promise you won’t lose me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/), i do tumblr things on it.


End file.
